


【授翻/哈德】我眼中的你

by psbw3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 哈利波特 - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Drarry babies, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, M/M, Married Drarry, Parents Drarry, Past Auror Partners, Past Mpreg, PollyWeasley, Rimming, Smut, Soft Draco, Top Harry Potter, domestic drarry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psbw3/pseuds/psbw3
Summary: 他们已经有三个月，也许更久，没有做爱了；他们的最后一次是在一周以前，Harry想要通过一个口活儿来叫醒Draco，但他们很快就被Scorpius的敲门声打断了。





	【授翻/哈德】我眼中的你

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I See You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739053) by [loveglowsinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/pseuds/loveglowsinthedark). 

——————————————————

半睡半醒的Draco用力睁着迷糊的双眼走向厨房，他突然停在了厨房门口：Harry穿着一条运动裤和皱巴巴的t恤，腰上系着一条螺旋花纹的围裙，他站在料理台前，专心致志地研究着一本巨大的烹饪书。Scorpius穿着睡衣坐在料理台上，用钢制的打蛋器将敲击着一个空碗。而Lyra，正坐在她的幼儿高脚椅上快乐地留着口水。台子上杂乱地摆放着两袋面粉，一包砂糖，一盒鸡蛋，三块巨大的巧克力，一盒新的可可粉和大概八个不同的蛋糕模具。Harry头上已经有几根头发因烦恼而立起来了。就在Draco看着Harry的时候，他又一次伸手抓了抓那头乱发，然后叹了口气，轻轻地撬开他儿子的手，拿走了那个打蛋器。

“别发出噪音，爹地在睡觉。”他温柔的斥责到，当Scorpius气愤地尖叫着想要去抢回打蛋器时，Harry递给他一个龙头形状的烤箱手套。Scorpius立刻把手塞进手套里，装作他的手指是龙的头，用柔软的‘嘴巴’去‘咬’Harry的鼻子，Harry严肃地待在原地配合着他儿子的表演。

“事实上，爹地已经醒了。”Draco用一种有趣的尖嗓音说到。Harry和Scorpius对Draco露出了一模一样的笑容，像是一个模子刻出来的。Lyra超高分贝的尖叫声让屋子里的其他三个人都缩了缩脖子。“你好呀，”Draco揉了揉Scorpius的头发向Lyra的方向走去。

“早安，”Harry斜靠在料理台上，让Draco在他嘴上啄了一口。

“现在已经是中午了，”Draco纠正他，抱起了Lyra走到咖啡壶前。“你可以叫醒我的。”

“你昨晚凌晨快六点才上床睡觉，”Harry翻找着橱柜，“你需要休息，你看起来糟透了。”他高兴地补充到，他终于找到了一套量杯。

“谢谢你了，万人迷。”Draco拖着长腔说，在他的马克杯里加了一勺罪恶的糖，搅拌着。“但我之前在育婴室眯了一会。”Draco吻了吻Lyra的前额，接着一口气喝下了半杯咖啡。“我们现在感觉怎么样呀？”Draco低声对Lyra说。他放下手中的马克杯，撩开他女儿耷拉在眉毛上的黑色卷发，用手掌试了试她的体温。

“她没发烧了，我刚刚检查过了。”Harry打开一袋面粉然后迅速地抓住Scorpius，因为他伸手扯住了面粉袋。“Scorp！不，Sc——！”他设法从Scorpius的小手掌里扯出了那袋面粉，小心翼翼地把面粉移到了料理台的另一头。“待在那儿，不许动，”Harry对Scorpius说，然后给了他另一个烤箱手套——一个青蛙形状的——Harry得到了他儿子的一个傻笑作为回赠。

“你在料理台上干什么，嗯？”Draco一边问Scorpius，一边拿起咖啡向他走去。他顺带瞄了一眼Harry那本铜版纸的烹饪书，上面印着一个形状十分可怖的巧克力软糖蛋糕。“干什么呀，就因为今天是你的生日，你就可以像只小猴子一样爬上料理台？”Draco弯下腰，湿乎乎地亲着Scorpius的脖子，Scorpius尖叫起来。Lyra则立刻用尖叫声回应着她的哥哥，更让Scorpius害怕的是，Lyra沾满口水的小手掌贴上了他的脸蛋。

“Lyra！”Scorpius生气了，推开Lyra的手，然后用袖子擦了擦自己的脸。“不，”他坚定的说，蛮横地竖起了食指。“我的森日（buh-day），爹地。”他气冲冲地对Draco补充到，Draco实在不知道他该高兴还是烦恼，眼前这个傲慢噘着嘴的小孩的样子跟他如出一辙。

“快，‘生日’是怎么拼写的，”Draco面无表情地说，咬紧上唇以免他笑出来，Scorpius非常困惑地望着他。

“真是个混蛋，（such an arse）”Draco听见Harry低声笑着，一个下流的反驳出现在他舌尖上，但是他忍住了，继续喝着杯子里的咖啡。Draco瞥了一眼Harry，发现他正用一种好奇而若有所思的目光盯着自己，Draco突然感觉自己的脸变烫了。

“所以，你真的在做这个了？”Draco对料理台上的混乱景象点了点头。“你真的准备自己给Scorpius烤蛋糕？”

“不试试怎么知道呢，这可是你说的，所以是的，我准备自己给他烤蛋糕，”Harry回答，从他的眼镜上方盯着量杯，小心翼翼地往里倒进了一些面粉。然后Harry眨眨眼睛，对Draco露出了一个微笑。“你不该挑战我的，Malfoy。”

“或者我只是想让你给我们做个蛋糕呢，Potter，”Draco顽皮地回答到，当Lyra正伸手去够咖啡时，他将咖啡移开了。

“随便吧，”Harry笑了。“噢，shit，我忘记软化黄油了，”Harry低声骂到，冲向了冰箱。

“Shit！”Scorpius立刻学舌，这时Draco听到Harry低声爆出了更多粗口。

“Scorpius，你不能说那个词，”Draco毫无说服力地训斥道，尽力不让自己笑出声来。

“Shit！”

“停下来，不然我就给你做个酸柠檬蛋糕，”Harry面无表情地威胁Scorpius，站在冰箱前挥了挥他手上那袋柠檬。

“不！”他儿子满脸惊恐的样子实在是太好笑了。

“那就听你爹地的话，”Harry平静的说，拿起一块黄油，对Draco眨了眨眼。

Draco此刻非常想用力亲他一口。

但他抑制住了这股冲动，将马克杯放进水槽，把Lyra放回她的幼儿高脚椅上，从Scorpius手里拯救出了一块巧克力。“还要做些什么菜？”Draco翻阅着那本烹饪书。

“Molly说她会给我们带午餐过来，”Harry筛着面粉，支支吾吾地说。“我先给你做点早餐好吗，baby？”

“现在已经是中午了，”Draco提醒他，“一小时后我们就该去庄园吃午餐了。”

“呃，我去不了，我有很多事要做，”Harry一口气说完了这句话。

Draco翻了个白眼。“即使已经结婚六年了，某人仍然害怕见他的岳父母，”他低声咕哝着。

“我没有害怕！”Harry大声反驳，他愤怒的表情让Draco哈哈大笑。“说得好像我会害怕你爸似的，”Harry轻蔑地说，剥下了黄油的包装纸，挥动魔杖开始软化黄油。

“是，你害怕的确实不是我父亲，”Draco尖锐地回答，从Scorpius手里撬出了一小瓶非常昂贵的香草糖浆，然后把他从料理台上抱了下来。

“你妈不止一次威胁过我，你知道吗？”Harry咕哝着，使劲用魔杖戳着黄油让其软化。“你不会相信我的，但她真的威胁了我很多次！”

“噢，我当然相信你。”Draco拖着长腔回答，再一次把Lyra抱起来，同时吻了Harry的脸颊。“你充满防备心的样子真是太可爱了，”Draco亲了亲他的耳朵，低声说到。

“我没有充满防备心！”Harry为自己辩解，在Draco嘴上亲了一下。“你能一个人能搞定他们两个吗？”Harry问，Draco点点头。

“我得先给他们洗个澡，”Draco立刻抓住试图逃跑的Scorpius。“因为昨晚没给他们洗澡。”

“我知道，很抱歉我昨晚回来的太晚了，”Harry说。“我错过了门钥匙，只能等下一趟。”

“我懂，领略过了，”Draco哼了一声。“你竟然还问我是否想念在傲罗部队的日子。”

“我们可是一对超棒的组合，”Harry想起了他们以前的热血时光。“我非常想念你以前当傲罗的时候。”

“那你就不该搞大我的肚子，Potter，”Draco弯下腰用另一只手臂环住Scorpius的肚子，把他抱起来，笑着走向浴室。

半小时后，Draco几乎全身湿透，他不得不用一条毛巾把Lyra绑在他胸前，才能空出手去把Scorpius从浴缸里拖出来。

“Harry！”在Draco提高音量之前Harry就快速走进了浴室，把一个湿漉漉而且光着身子的Scorpius从Draco肩膀上抱下来——Scorpius欢快地尖叫着，用小拳头垂着Harry的——Harry向Lyra伸出另一只手。“你照顾好他们两个？”Draco轻轻地把他们的女儿放进Harry的空着的手臂里。“谢谢，亲爱的，我只需要五分钟洗个澡。”

Draco叹着气扭了扭身体，他的背部咔哒一声响，Draco脱掉衣服走进浴缸，打开了花洒，让水淋在他身上，水温慢慢升高着。他挤了一点香波，快速的洗了个头，然后用了杏仁牛奶护发素按摩着他的头发。当他伸手去拿肥皂时，听见Scorpius和Lyra正在比谁的声音更大，Harry疲惫的责备声被淹没在两个小孩儿的尖叫声中。

Draco认为他们现在足够忙了，他轻轻拉上了浴帘，用肥皂涂抹着他的阴茎，茎身微微硬挺，等待着一个舒服的手活。他的手指圈住阴茎上下滑动，往包皮的皱褶上抹了肥皂，接着将肥皂伸向了他的蛋蛋。

他现在完全硬了，Draco再次叹了口气，用另一只手撑住墙壁，开始专心地撸动着，他咬紧嘴唇，避免让自己发出呻吟。Draco已经不会再因自娱自乐而给自己来个手活了——他已经很多年没这样做过了，他没有那个时间——随着一个紧而快的撸动，阴茎顶部流出了大量液体，一声呻吟从他的嘴里泄出，他就快要高潮了。

随着一阵沙沙的摩擦声，浴帘被拉开了。Harry赤身裸体地坏笑着走进浴缸，他的绿眼睛闪闪发光，视线游走在Draco的湿漉漉，滑溜溜的身体上。Draco短促地尖叫了一声，脚下打滑，摔进了浴缸。

“哇噢！”Harry迅速拉住Draco的手肘稳住他。“需要我帮忙吗？”他靠近Draco的脖子低声说到。

虽然Draco的硬挺早已起立，但他却抓过一条毛巾遮住了自己，他的脸颊和脖子都因尴尬而发烫。

“不，不了，”Draco声音沙哑地回答，把毛巾裹在他柔软的腹部上。“我刚刚才意识到时间快来不及了。孩子们已经穿好衣服了？”

“Lyra穿好了。”Harry皱着眉头。“Gilly*¹正在看着她。我在Scorp跑去看电视之前给他穿上了裤子。”  
Gilly*¹：家养小精灵。

Draco急躁地啧了一声，走出浴缸在浴室的垫子上用力擦了擦脚。“你为什么不先给他穿好衣服？”

“我以为你会想让我陪你洗澡，”Harry淡淡地回答，当Draco拉上浴帘走出浴室时，Harry看起来有点失落。

~*~

“别拿你的食物来玩，”Draco轻声说，将Scorpius盘子里的羊羔肉切成小块。“来，吃完这些你就可以吃甜点了。”

“不要豌豆，”Scorpius尖声说，试图把豌豆从盘子里推出去。

在Draco训斥他之前，Lucius开口了，“随他去吧，Draco，今天是他的生日。”

“难道在生日的时候就应该禁止吃蔬菜吗？”Draco干巴巴地反驳，由着Scorpius把食物推出他的盘子，将注意力转向了Lyra。“就一口，好吗？”Draco轻轻的舀了一勺豌豆泥放在Lyra糊满巧克力的嘴边。

一个小小的，糊满了巧克力的小拳头立刻挡开了Draco的手，Lyra仿佛被冒犯了一样对着Draco哇哇大叫，然后继续啃着她祖父半小时之前给她的那个巧克力蛙。

“真是谢了，父亲，”Draco低声咕哝着，他放弃了喂食行动，转头对付起他自己的午餐。“我告诉过您，如果在接近午餐时间给了Lyra巧克力，她就不会好好吃饭了。”

“你担心过头了，亲爱的，”Narcissa温柔地说，举起杯子对Draco微笑着。“家养小精灵会在这个小不点儿饿的时候给她做一些烩水果。”

“为什么我们没有得到我高贵的儿婿（son-in-law）的陪伴呢？”Lucius突然问到，放下手里的餐具，端起了他的波尔图葡萄酒。

“他向您表示抱歉，”Draco冷静地回答，用一片烤土豆刮掉了他盘子里的最后一丝肉汁。“他在为今天的生日派对烤蛋糕。”

Lucius哼了一声。“那还得感谢你的预先通知了。”

“Harry是个很棒的烘焙师，亲爱的，”Narcissa优雅地说。

“是的，以及我会非常乐意吃掉你的那一份蛋糕的，父亲，别担心。”Draco轻快地说。

“我相信你还会吃掉其他人的那份蛋糕的。”Lucius刻薄地回答，深深地看了Draco一眼。

这时，Draco感觉他胃里的午餐突然变成了沉重的铅块，他的脸颊迅速升温。“我想吃什么就吃什么，想吃多少就吃多少，”Draco怒气冲冲。“我已经32岁了。你试试控制我的饮食（diet*²）看看，父亲。”

“节食？谁节食？（what diet）”Lucius扬起眉毛低语到，再一次伸手拿起了他的刀叉。  
diet*²：有节食，减肥的意思。

Draco从他的座位上跳起来，带倒了他的椅子，然后把餐具扔在了空盘子里。  
“提醒我一下，我有询问您对我外貌的看法吗？”他大声地怒斥着。

随着一个小小的打嗝声，Lyra吓得大哭起来，扔下手里被啃掉头的巧克力蛙，伸手要Draco抱抱。Scorpius睁大眼睛望着他们，Narcissa抿起嘴瞪着Lucius。

“玻璃心，”Lucius傲慢地说。

Draco脸红得发烫，他伸手抱起了哭泣的女儿，用眼神示意Scorpius吃完他的午餐，然后向走廊走去，他一到客厅就立刻抱紧Lyra，用低沉、温柔的声音对她说着话，直到她停止哭泣。

十分钟后，Narcissa走进来时，Draco还坐在客厅里，Lyra躺在他的大腿上流口水，而他愤怒地瞪着落地窗窗外。

“你这个年龄还撒气是不是有点不太合适呀，亲爱的？”Narcissa温柔地斥责Draco，带着一副耐心的表情坐在了Draco的对面。“你知道我可以收拾你父亲的。”

“他没有权利像那样跟我说话。”

“你还不知道你父亲吗？如果他不跟你杠一下，那才奇怪呢。”Narcissa叹了口气。“我跟他谈过了，他会道歉的。他现在带着Scorpius去湖边散步了。你把Lyra带上过去吧。”

“我哪儿也不去，”Draco固执地说。“抱歉，我不在乎你和父亲是否认为我是个胖子。”但当他看到他母亲脸上受伤的表情时，他立刻补充到，“你不会的，母亲，我知道你不会。我希望父亲也不会。难道我喜欢我的身材走样吗？我五年前是个傲罗。我难道不想恢复到以前那种身材吗？”

“你生过孩子了，”Narcissa温和地说。“还是两个孩子。没有多少巫师能有像你一样的勇气与毅力，去接受这样的挑战。”

“父亲就做不到这个，”Draco颤抖着嘴唇，讽刺地说。Narcissa发出了一声惊讶的笑声。

“你是对的，”她说。“你父亲确实做不到。幸运的是，他有了我，而我生下了你。但是，亲爱的儿子，”Narcissa靠近了一些，“在生下了你一年多之后，我的身材一直走样，但你父亲却认为那很可爱迷人。（lovely）”

Draco扬起一边的眉毛。“尽管如此，他怎么没觉得我‘可爱迷人’呢？”

她叹气。“因为你们男人如果受到那些跟女人相同的夸奖，你们会感觉被冒犯了。”

“我他妈的不是个女人，”Draco嘀咕着，“但我还是被冒犯了。”

“是因为Harry吗？”Narcissa突然问到。

“Harry什么？”Draco一脸迷惑，用Lyra蕾丝花边的围嘴给她擦了擦口水。

“你们最近....不是很亲密？”她问。“他有意见吗...对你现在的样子？”

Draco嘲讽的弯了弯嘴角。“你把他当成谁了？他才是那个永远不可能伤害我的人。”

“但我发现你最近在他身边时，有点沉默。”

Draco脸红了。“你是在说我应该主动一些吗？你也经常这样调戏父亲吗？”

“我没必要那样做，你父亲是个非常深情，充满爱意的丈夫，”她回答，Draco不以为然地弹弹舌头，耸了耸肩。“亲爱的，性在婚姻的每一个阶段里都非常重要，并不只是在刚结婚那几年。”

Draco手忙脚乱地捂住Lyra的耳朵，气急败坏地对他妈妈说，“你刚刚说了那个词？性？”

“你要假装你从未跟Harry发生过性关系？”Narcissa面无表情。“你女儿就在这儿呢。”

“是的！”Draco瞪了她一眼。“所以不要再谈论有关性的事情了！”

“小Lyra看起来可不是那个对此有意见的人，”她微笑着摸了摸Lyra的下巴。“你知道吧，我和你父亲已经持续有了三十几年的性关系了？”

“我要走了，”Draco尴尬爆了。“母亲，看在梅林的份上，别说了！”

“我想说的是，”Narcissa冷静地继续说，“跟你的伴侣多一点的性关系，可以让你更加自信。当你看到对方有多爱你，多想要你，而不在乎你的外表时，这绝不会是一件坏事。”

“我不想跟你谈论Harry和我的亲密关系，”Draco虚弱地说。“请别说了。”

Narcissa有点不耐烦了，她气冲冲地站起来，从Draco腿上抱走了Lyra，哼了一声转身离去。“亲爱的儿子，对于性，我可比你了解太多了，不管你和Harry玩儿得有多野，但你记住，有个东西叫做经验。”

~*~

晚上的生日派对非常热闹，当最后一个客人离开时，Scorpius吐了，因为他吃了太多的蛋糕。Harry站在一个安静的角落里，怀里抱着熟睡的Lyra，她的小脸蛋埋在Harry的脖子上。

Draco坐在沙发上，Scorpius惨兮兮的躺在他大腿上抽泣着，Granger对着小男孩的肚皮挥了挥魔杖。

“好点了吗？”Granger亲了亲Scorpius的小肚子。Scorpius咯咯地笑了起来，用衣袖擦了擦自己的鼻子。

“睡吧，亲爱的，”Granger说。“你没事了。”

当Scorpius正在弱弱地抗议着想要在生日这天熬夜时，Draco看了看四周，好奇的发现他的母亲正在对Harry低声说着什么。Harry的脸非常红，他越过Narcissa的头顶瞄了一眼Draco，然后迅速低下头，一声不吭地对Narcissa点点头。

Draco正准备把Scorpius的头从他大腿上移下来，去听听他们在说什么时，Narcissa从Harry怀里接过了Lyra，轻轻把Lyra的头放在自己肩上。当Narcissa走过来亲吻Scorpius时，Draco被他的好奇心打败了。

“你刚刚在跟Harry说什么？”他怀疑地问。而现在Harry仍然站在那个角落里，脸颊通红地盯着窗外。

“走吧，亲爱的，”Narcissa无视Draco，轻声对Scorpius说到。

“到底怎么回事？”Draco追问着。

“你父亲和我今晚把孩子们带去庄园过夜，”她干脆地回答到。“我想你会很感激的，因为你有时间打扫和休息一下了。”

突然间，几件事情串联起来了，Draco气愤地开口，“这和你刚刚——你到底对Harry说了什么？！”

“讲故事！”Scorpius尖叫着从沙发上跳起来。

Granger对着Draco脸上恼怒的表情笑了出来，优雅地站起身去叫她的丈夫，Ron正在壁炉旁的扶手椅上打瞌睡，他们的女儿在他怀里熟睡着。

“好的好的，我会再把伟大的Algar叔叔的画像拿出来，给你讲他恐怖的猎杀女巫的故事。”Narcissa笑眼弯弯地承诺道。她转头看向Lucius，他嘲弄地高昂着头，喝着一杯威士忌。“Lucius，我们今晚把孩子们带回庄园去过夜。”

Lucius扬起眉毛放下了酒杯。“我们是为了谁这么做呢？”

“反正不是我，”Draco暴躁地说，他的脸和脖子都红了。

因为Harry一直站在角落里死死地盯着Draco，Draco看见了他的硬挺在牛仔裤里撑起的那一块凸起。

Lucius哼了一声，伸出手抓住了兴奋地乱动着的Scorpius，牵着他走向飞路网的壁炉。Narcissa弯腰吻了吻Draco的额头，然后转头给Harry使了个眼色。

“庄园的育婴室整理好了吗？”Draoc叹了口气问到。“我需要给他们打包点什么东西吗？”

“庄园的育婴室是你家的五倍大，”Narcissa和蔼地说。“更别提庄园里还有一群家养小精灵可以使唤，孩子们可以在那儿好好休息，我的孙子和孙女，想要什么有什么。”

Draco起身拉住他母亲的手肘。“你跟Harry说了什么？”他问到，他现在真的有点恼火了。

“你再这么啰嗦就有点无礼了，Draco，”Narcissa斥责道。

“他是我丈夫，”Draco咬着牙说。

“他也是我的儿婿（son-in-law）。”Narcissa平静地反驳。“我当然可以跟他聊聊天。”

“母亲，什么——？”Draco愤怒地说着，家养小精灵Gilly突然出现在他眼前，在她的小围裙上擦了擦手，开始收集Scorpius乱扔在地上的礼物包装纸。

“让家养小精灵打扫吧，亲爱的，”Narcissa说。“你该上床了。”

“我还不困，”Draco固执地说。

Narcissa翘起一边嘴角。“谁叫你睡觉了？”Draco非常肯定，他母亲刚刚对他眨了眨眼睛。

“爹地再见！”Scorpius大喊着，Lucius往壁炉里扔了一把飞路粉。“再见爸爸！”他对Harry说。Draco隐约看见Harry对他儿子挥了挥手，然后视线再一次紧紧锁定在Draco身上。

“你要把你妹妹吵醒了，”Draco叹了口气，一边解开了一颗自己衣领上的纽扣，一边对Scorpius挥挥手。他突然感觉热得要命；一定是因为Harry正目光炯炯地盯着他。

Malfoy夫妇离开之后，Granger和Weasley也离开了，Draco突然发现屋子里只剩下他和Harry了。

当他转过身时，Harry就站在他身后，几乎是鼻尖冲着鼻尖地贴着他，Draco忍不住发出了一声轻轻地惊呼声。

“我想我们可以好好的睡上一整晚了。”Draco虚弱地笑了笑。

“是吗？”Harry的声音低沉粗哑，他在Draco回答之前，用力地吻住了Draco的嘴巴，用舌头扫荡着他的口腔。

“我——我以为你应该很累了，” Draco喘着气退开了，嘴巴湿漉漉的有些刺痛。Harry的手滑到了Draco的臀部上，握住他的屁股，揉捏了起来。“你很早就起床了，烤了蛋糕还有...做了很多事了，”他无力地补充到，没有费心去掩饰他现在浑身颤抖的情况。

“以为我很累了，还是希望我很累？”Harry低声问，啃咬着Draco的下巴，两手不停地揉捏着他的屁股。

“别傻了，”Draco喘了口气。“Harry。”

“嗯？”他抿了抿Draco的耳垂。

“我——我得先洗个澡，我全身都是呕吐的蛋糕。”Draco又后退了一点，结结巴巴地说。

Harry突然放开了他，点点头。“别洗太久了，否则我又会来找你的。”他愉悦地警告着，Draco怒瞪他一眼。

“你真是个该死的讨厌鬼。”他骂道，用力锤了一下Harry的肩膀，然后气冲冲地走向浴室。

Draco洗的很慢。他阴茎半硬地站在花洒的热水下面，下巴上被Harry咬过的地方正在甜蜜地刺痛着。他咬着嘴唇，呆呆地盯着墙壁上的瓷砖，心不在焉地往身体上抹肥皂，他回想着刚刚Harry眼里的热情和渴望。

他们已经有三个月，也许更久，没有做爱了；他们的最后一次是在一周以前，Harry想要通过一个口活儿来叫醒Draco，但他们很快就被Scorpius的敲门声打断了。

每天Draco都会站在镜子前，观察他的臀部变厚的脂肪和他越来越柔软、还有点松弛的肚子，上面还有一道渐渐褪色的疤痕，那是一年前医生剖开他的肚子从里面取出Lyra时留下的。Draco回想着，如今他是如何小心地避免在Harry面前换衣服；自Lyra出生后他们那几次少得可怜的做爱，都是关着灯进行的；当Harry的手碰到他时，他是如何躲开的；当他们独处时，他是如何快速找到借口离开那儿的。

Draco知道Harry不在乎他外表的变化，知道他仍像七年前他们第一次上床那样想要Draco。那次他们勉强从一群阴尸手里逃过，感恩自己还活着，因为一些微妙的调情和渴望的目光，就搞上床了。

但Draco发现自己仍然无法克服体重增加带来的不安。他知道Harry会用一如既往的热情去抚摸，亲吻和操他。但他的自尊心残酷地提醒着他，他的身体已经不像Harry所爱的样子了，也许是因为Harry骨子里的善良，让他从未提起过Draco身材变化的事情。

水终于变冷了，但Draco的阴茎仍然固执地保持硬挺，他叹了口气走出浴缸，对头发施了个干燥咒，用一条毛巾胡乱地擦了擦身体，穿上挂在浴室门后的浴袍。然后他走到水池前开始刷牙，在微湿的头发上涂了一点护发精油，开始在脑袋里想象着等会儿Harry会因为他太胖而拒绝做爱，最后跑去客房过夜的情景。

当Draco走进卧室时，他发现Harry上身赤裸地靠在床头等他。床头柜上发着一瓶酒和两个高脚杯。房间里的灯光被调暗了，空气中弥漫着白檀与玫瑰混合的香味，这是Draco最喜欢的空气清新咒的味道。

Harry看起来非常迷人，Draco沉思着。尽管他可能有一周都没梳过头发，尽管他戴着一副很蠢的眼镜，还穿着一条麻瓜的破洞牛仔裤——这些都不能阻止Harry迷倒Draco。Harry的手臂和胸膛肌肉发达，腹部非常紧实，这让Draco想要抚摸和舔弄他的髋骨。

“你可真慢，不是吗？”Harry温和地说。对于Draco让他等了好一会儿这件事，他看上去并不生气。事实上，他平静的笑容缓解了一些Draco的焦虑感。“过来吧，”Harry拍了拍他自己的大腿。

Draco深呼吸，然后慢慢地走过去，穿着浴袍爬上了床，叹了口气，跨坐在Harry的大腿上，手臂松松的环上了Harry的肩膀。

“把灯关上，”当Harry抚摸着他的头发时，Draco低声说。

“为什么？”Harry亲吻着他的脖子。“我想看着你。”

“为什么？？”Draco反问到。“难道——难道你以前没看过我吗？”

“Draco，”Harry的呼吸轻轻地扫过他的眼睛，他的前额和他的颧骨，“我已经有好几个月没好好看过你的样子了，好几个月没有碰过你了，很久没有尝过你的味道了。”他直视着Draco的眼睛。“所以我想在操你的时候看着你，谢谢了。”

“我只是觉得在黑暗中的感觉会更好，”Draco咕哝着，但Harry已经扯开了他浴袍腰带上的结，在他的脖子上舔来舔去。“Harry...”

“脱掉，”Harry试图把浴袍从Draco肩膀上拉下来。Draco跪着直起身，脱下了浴袍。Harry立刻扑过去用嘴巴紧紧吸住了他粉红色的乳头，Draco倒吸一口气。“操，baby，”Harry发出了一身呻吟，Draco颤抖着紧紧抱住了Harry的头。

“Harry，”Draco有些不知所措地喊着他的名字。

Harry的嘴巴转移到了另一边，他用牙齿轻轻地咬着乳珠，他的舌尖戳刺着乳头中间那个细小的孔。“我想——想要...”Harry的舌头从Draco的胸膛游走到他的脖颈，经过他的下巴，然后进入到了Draco的嘴唇里。

身体和皮肤因情欲而滚烫发红，四肢布满了鸡皮疙瘩。Draco完全屈服于这个吻，他吸吮着Harry的舌头，然后用自己舌头热情的回应他。Harry再一次呻吟着，不顾一切的用双手抚摸着Draco的身体——他的后背，他的屁股，他的腰侧，他的肚子，他的大腿，他抚摸过的每一个地方，都像是在Draco的皮肤上点了火。

Harry的勃起在Draco身下越来越大，Draco没有多想就伸手拉下了Harry的裤链，握住了那根抽动着的阴茎。

“操，”Draco湿漉漉的乳头被粗暴地捏了一下。“操！”Draco再一次喊出了声，他们的阴茎紧紧贴在一起摩擦着。

“太美了，”Harry喘着粗气。“我太想要你了...”

“你——真的吗？”Draco困惑地问。

“这可是场折磨，你这个混球，”Harry粗声粗气地说，啃咬着Draco的脖子，在他颈侧留下一串吻痕。“我得控制自己不能把你就地按倒，然后把你——”

“那你为什么不那样做呢？”Draco的手伸进了Harry的乱发里，扯着他的头发，轻轻地喘气，盯着Harry的眼睛。“你为什么这么久都没碰我？”

“我以为那样做会让你感到不舒服，”Harry诚实地回答。“我以为是我让你不舒服了。你甚至都不在我面前换衣服，你个蠢蛋。”

“那是因为我仍然很胖。”Draco尖刻地脱口而出，他感觉自己的脸火辣辣的。“你得知道这个，在你——嗷！”

Harry愤怒地咆哮声盖住了Draco震惊地尖叫声，他粗暴地将Draco从他的大腿上掀翻到了床上。

“你他妈真是疯了，你总是这样，”他怒气冲冲地握住Draco的屁股，把他从床上拖起来。

Draco已经有些喘不过气了。“但你还是跟我结婚了，不是吗？”

“感谢他妈的上帝我跟你结婚了，看看你现在的样子，”Harry叹息着，双手掰开了他的屁股，冷冷的空气从他的双腿之间穿过，让Draco全身发颤。

“你没戴眼镜吗？”Draco把他烧红的脸埋进了枕头里。“你难道看不见我的样子吗？”

Harry放开了Draco的屁股，俯下身贴着他的脖子低语到，“我看见你了，baby，”然后充满爱意地舔了舔他的耳垂。

Draco颤抖着说。“但是我很——”

“噢闭上嘴，Malfoy，”Harry冒火了，把眼镜架在头顶上，脸深深地迈进了Draco的屁股，舌头迅速地钻进了Draco的小洞里。

“梅林！”Draco愉悦地尖叫声再一次消失在了Harry的低吼声中，Harry轻柔地舔咬着Draco的屁股，舌头从他的蛋蛋游走到尾椎骨，他的舌头每次舔过那个隐秘的小洞，都会让它更加柔软。

“太他妈辣了，”Harry咬牙切齿地咕哝到，舌头一次又一次的在Draco的小洞里抽插着。“操你，Draco。操你，因为你晾了我这么久。”

“操你，P——Potter，”Draco声音沙哑地回嘴。“噢老天，操！Yes！用力！”

然后Harry更卖力了，无情又用力地舔弄、吸吮着他，Draco甚至能感觉到Harry的唾液从他的小洞上流下来。Harry的一根手指滑了进去，然后是第二根，他的手指对准Draco的前列腺，残忍地猛烈戳刺按压着那个腺体，直到Draco因高潮而在枕头里尖叫出声，手指将床单揪成条状，瘫倒在Harry面前。

“操，”Harry吞了口唾沫直起身子，在Draco还在呜咽着抽搐的时候，继续用手指操他。

“等一下，让我歇一会儿，你这个蠢货，”Draco气喘吁吁。

“不，”Harry简短地回答，插入了第三根手指，继续揉着Draco的前列腺。

Draco的阴茎黏糊糊地半硬着，随着Harry手指的每一次按压而跳动着。Harry的舌头在Draco汗湿地尾椎骨凹陷处打着转，另一只手环住他的腰，将他的臀部拉得更高，以便于在他屁股蛋上留下一个又一个野蛮的咬痕。

“啊！”Draco双膝大开着挺起身体。他喘着粗气，发丝落在了他汗湿的脸上，他转头看了一眼Harry，Harry的下巴上唾液闪闪发光，咬着牙用手指抽插着Draco的屁股。“操我，”Draco轻轻地说，向后撞击着Harry坚硬的手指。“操我，Harry。”

“我会的，”Harry点点头拔出了三根手指，用大拇指按摩着那个小洞的入口，Draco像只猫一样在床单上拱起了腰。“转过身来。”

“什么？”他们目光相交，Draco摇了摇头。“不——不，你可以就这样操我。”

Harry拔出了大拇指，轻松地给Draco翻了个身，分开他的大腿，把他的膝盖推到胸前。Draco感觉大腿一阵刺痛，他想告诉Harry，他的身体已经不像以前那么柔软了，但Harry的手指抚上了Draco柔软肚子上的那条疤痕，低下头舔了舔他的肚脐，然后突然把Draco的阴茎塞进了嘴里。

Draco在惊讶和愉悦中猛地抽了一下，火热地喘息着，手指抓住Harry的头发想要让他慢一点。Harry的手掌在Draco的身上抚摸着，从他的肚子到胸膛再到他的乳头，他的舌尖钻进了Draco阴茎顶端的小孔，嘴唇紧紧地贴着Draco的阴茎。

“我又要射了，”还不到一分钟，Draco就提醒了Harry，他的大腿因用力过猛而颤抖，额头上挂满了汗珠。“Harry，现在操我，不然我发誓，我又要射了。”

Harry吐出了他的阴茎，抬起头用明亮的绿眼睛盯着他，舔了舔嘴唇露出一个狡猾的坏笑。他脱下了牛仔裤和内裤。“你知道吗，这可算不上一个非常可怕的威胁，”Harry拖着长腔说，爬到Draco双腿之间，把他的膝盖推到他胸前。“但鉴于我可能会在进入你体内3秒就会射出来的情况下，现在操你也没什么损失，毕竟你只差这么一丝丝就要高潮了。”

“闭嘴，”Draco咬牙切齿。“少说话，多操我。”

“要求真多啊，”Harry奸笑着说，用他的阴茎顶部抵住Draco的小洞。“你这几个月根本没碰过我，baby，我有权调戏你一下。”

“我以为我刚刚叫你闭嘴了，”Draco气冲冲地嚷嚷，伸手去够他的自己的阴茎。“噢！”这时Harry的阴茎插了进来，Draco张嘴叫出了声，但很快他强迫自己保持冷静。

但Harry刚刚讲插进来，就退了出去，他对Draco凶残地怒视回以狂笑。Harry又这样做了一次，当Draco猛烈地踢打着他时，Harry邪恶地咧嘴一笑。

“快点！”Draco几乎是在大吼了，终于，Harry终于插了进去，他撑在Draco身体两侧的手臂有些发颤，他以磨人地速度缓缓进入了Draco，直到他的髋骨紧紧贴着Draco的屁股。

“终于！”Harry低声呻吟着，头部向后仰去。

Draco几乎控制不住自己了。他被Harry插入的地方传来一阵愉悦的灼热感，他急忙抓住Harry的肩膀支撑着自己。当Harry轻轻地移动着，戳刺着他的前列腺时，Draco发出了一身尖锐地抽泣声。

Harry深深地吸了一口气，开始抽插了起来。他的喉咙里发出轻柔的咕噜声，他的髋骨撞击着Draco的屁股，汗水随着他即将到来的高潮从他的脸和脖子上滴落。

“我快到了，baby，”Harry低语到，闭上眼睛仰起头。“操，Draco！”

“射在我里面，”Draco拉过Harry吻着他。“射在我里面，Harry。”他的声音几乎被淹没在肉体发出的淫靡的拍打声中。他们大汗淋漓地贴在一起，Draco的身体因刚刚的高潮黏糊糊的，他的阴茎抵在Harry的腹部上。“快到了，”他搂着Harry呜咽道。“我要——Harry，我想射——”

Harry粗声呻吟着，疯狂的挺动着臀部，以一种让Draco喘不过气的节奏，用力的抽插撞击着他。

“求你了！”Draco尖叫着。Harry突然把自己从Draco体内拔了出来，然后俯下身将Draco的阴茎塞进嘴里，放松喉咙以便于吞得更深，用舌头舔弄着敏感的龟头下端。

Draco尖叫着再一次高潮了，他的阴茎在Harry嘴里抽动着，他的蛋蛋紧贴着他的身体抽搐着。当Draco把自己软掉的阴茎从Harry嘴里拔出来时，Harry仍然没有停止吮吸，只是发出了一声遗憾的声音。

“是我母亲叫你操我的吗？”Draco喘着气，双手扯着Harry的头发让他做出了一个吃痛的鬼脸。

Harry大笑着，用一种奇怪的角度把头埋在Draco消瘦地胸前。“唔，是的，”他回答。爬到Draco脱力的大腿间，俯下身亲吻着他。“记得提醒我给你妈妈送花，嗯？”他用鼻子磨蹭着Draco的鼻子。

“我可不好意思，”Draco干巴巴地说。

“好吧，总的有人介入一下我们这事儿。”Harry笑着。“你不让我碰你，甚至不让我好好看你一眼，看着梅林的份上，如果我跟你提这些事儿，你怕不是要把我的头给咬下来。”

“你怎么会还想要我？”Draco突然问，语气里半是赌气半是好奇。

“你到底认为我有多肤浅？”Harry严肃地反问。“你他妈的仍然非常性感，你个傻蛋；你认为我这段时间没有想操你想得要死吗？”

“那你就应该来操我，”Draco调皮地笑了，Harry怀疑地盯着他。“怎么了，你不是因为你的勇气而闻名世界吗。但你却没有勇气来操我？”

“没有，”Harry尖刻地回应道，于是他们都开始大笑，笑得喘不过气来。

“我希望我们能更好的利用孩子们不在的时间，”Draco抚摸着Harry有些发肿地嘴唇。“我们其实应该睡觉了。”

“谁说我们不能睡觉？”Harry扬起了眉毛。

“我，”Draco直截了当地说，将双腿缠在Harry腰上。“再操我一次，Potter。你还有好几个月的公粮要交呢，你这个懒鬼。”

“你会因此付出代价的。”

“噢，求求了，我就指望着这个呢。”

~END~


End file.
